


The Moment I Knew I Loved You

by precious_ingenue



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Team KeiKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_ingenue/pseuds/precious_ingenue
Summary: Keito and Kuro write Akatsuki's love song together, when Keito realizes he is catching feelings.Romantic fluff for the 2019 Enstars Shipping Olympics Round 1. Prompts: Discovery and Quote. Decided to utilize both.





	The Moment I Knew I Loved You

“We’re gonna do what now?” Kuro asked incredulously as Keito was pulling out many sheets of paper from his bag and setting them on a small table that was set for Akatsuki to do their work. Once satisfied with their work station, Keito set up the tape recorder as Kuro took a seat, feeling utterly perplexed.

“We are writing a love song, Kiryu. The general populous views Akatsuki as too harsh and intimidating. Granted, that was what we were formed to be, but if we desire longevity then we need to soften our image and a love song is an effective tool to do so. I’ve already had the track composed, we just need to write the lyrics.”

Keito slid the tape into its designated slot on the machine and pressed play on what would be the song they would work on together. The melody began to fill the room with it’s warm and mysterious tones.

“Yer sure ya want my help with this, boss? I don’t know much about love ‘n stuff.” Kuro protested.

“You have an emotional intelligence I do not, so I want your help on this. Just be quiet and listen to the track first before saying you can’t do something, Kiryu.”

Kuro did as he was told and kept his mouth shut so the two could quietly listen and absorb the musical track for inspiration. His brows were furrowed more than ever as he sat in deep thought of what he would be able to contribute to the lyric writing process. Keito, however, sat with an unreadable expression, eyes closed and face serene as he listened to the melody.

When the song came to an end, Keito gracefully got up to play the song once again at a lower volume and returned to his seat, picking up a pencil.

“Song’s real pretty, boss. ‘Fraid I’m not gonna come up with anythin’ worthy to contribute.”

“I can’t say I am anymore experienced with love than you are, Kiryu. Most of what I know comes from manga I have read.”

“Oh yeah. Yer really inta that stuff, huh? My sis reads some shoujo ones. I snatch ‘em when I’m bored. There’s cherry blossom petals floatin’ all over the pages ‘n girls confessin with love letters.”

“Hmm love letters and cherry blossoms…” Keito mused to himself as he pressed the eraser side of the pencil against his lip in thought. Kuro nodded at his side, his gaze quickly sliding to the pencil before darting away faster than when they had landed. He hoped Keito wouldn’t noticed the look on his face.

“That should be the motif of the song,” Keito continued, “Love Letter of the Brilliance of Cherry Blossoms.”

“Sounds real poetic, Hasumi. It’ll fit the song real nice.” Kuro watched as Keito began scribbling down words on the page, breaking the paragraphs up into verses. Kuro enjoyed watching Keito get absorbed like this. He did the same thing when they studied together and they arrived on a topic Keito was particularly passionate about.

When Keito finally looked up, Kuro quickly turned his gaze away to hide the blossoming blush on his face. “This talk was very helpful, Kiryu. I think if we just nail down a chorus we should be in good shape. Here’s what I have so far.”

Keito slid the paper he was working on over to Kuro and watched as the redhead's eyes darted across the page. Kuro’s eyebrows scrunched up further as he concentrated on the song and another lock of hair was looking to fall into his face. Keito tried to fight the urge growing within him to smooth it back, his hand that was resting on the desk fidgeting with the pencil in his grasp.

“It’s real beautiful, boss. I can start thinkin’ of the choreography for it. It’ll make the audience swoon.”

Keito broke into a small smile and reached for the paper, his chest swelling at the awestruck look on Kuro’s face. Once the paper was back in his hand he looked down at the lyrics on the page and read through them again. As he reabsorbed the words he had come up with, he discovered how real he felt them in this moment with his unitmate. “There’s a warmth I don’t want to forget for eternity…” He murmured to himself, as he thought back on the memories he had made with Kuro so far.

“Didn’t catch that, boss.” 

“Ah! Just another line I would like to add to the song.” Keito turned his head back down to write, trying to hide the look on his face from his surging emotions. “Let’s get this finished up tonight so we can head home.”

“Heh don’t feel like I’ve done much ta contribute, but happy to stay with ya, boss.”

“Thanks, Kiryu. You have been a big help and support which is more than enough contribution.”


End file.
